Reunions in Ruins
by katashixmareo
Summary: After the battle with Moonless, Beloved fled. They have been in hiding for over two years, building up power and allies. Ritsuka suffers greatly and Soubi's regrets weigh heavy on his shoulders {Cover image is my art work. Please do not take (if that's even possible) Thank you!}
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1... Bitter Reunion**

Cold, the rain wasn't a calming warm- but a bitter sorrow. Why of all days did it seem the saddest? And why could he not help but bask in its saddness? Some how it seemed befitting of this particular day...but _why_? Maybe the young teen had put too much thought into it- it seemed anymore he found himself thinking too much, there was nothing else he could seem to do. No matter how much he tried to occupy himself, he paused and again found himself thinking such things.

Ritsuka took in a sharp breath, he was sitting out, shivering in the rain. He couldn't pull himself away however, the feeling allured him to its icy sting. He was supposed to be in school, but why bother? He lost interest and any lectures and the work was too easy. He always felt, at least lately, being in school every day wasn't a good thing. People would end up pestering him about his attitude and his well-being and that was really bothersome to a mind like his. He still turned in work and showed up for major tests, but more then that, he refused to go. He let out a heavy sigh, the bandage on his cheek finally prying loose do to the water beads bumbarding his pale skin. The wraps on his arms bean to unravel as well, growing weak and starting to tare- normally he would get them changed, but something about today made him to sad to bother.

With a limp zombie like motion, he was to his feet- the young fifeteen year-old frowning at the grey skies above. He stood that way for several minutes before he heard watery footsteps drawing near, well, until they stopped several feet away. He could feel it, a looming presence grinning sadisticly at him. Did he dare turn his gaze? He felt like he had nothing to lose nor to gain by meeting the gaze of the melitious being. His eyes shifted slowly, followed by the turn of his head- what he saw nearly knocked him back with utter shock.

"S-Seimei...?" He whispered, his eyes widening as he was speechless for a moment.

The older male took a step closer, his grin growing slightly "Miss me, Ritsuka?" His purple hues meeting that of his little brothers. Same soft violet cast, but different gleams. Ritsuka's of course being soft and sad, a rather gentle look. Seimei's, piercing, harsh and yet seemingly distant.

"What are you doing here?!" The younger demanded, taking a step backwards. He didn't want his brother near him, he didn't trust him and more then anything, he did not want to be pulled in by his sweet words- they were lies.

"Come now, can't I visit my beloved little brother?" He replied, again taking a step forward "Ritsuka, didn't you always want to be with me again? Didn't you hate that I left your side? I came so you could be at my side, isn't that what you want?" He grinned, reaching a hand out to the smaller frame.

Ritsuka froze, trying to force another step back. Were Seimei's words really getting to him already? Didn't he loath his brother? Didn't he hate him for harming others, countless others? Then why? Why could he not back away? He tried not to be captivated by him "What...did you do with Soubi?" He demanded. It slipped out of his mouth, though he still could not move his footing.

"Soubi? Why ask about him? He left you for me" He stated coldly "He doesn't love you, not enough to return to your side. Not like me," twisting words, making people bend to his will. Beloved, he could do such devious things- especially to one who bore the name of Loveless, his dear little brother.

"T-that can't be true..." He said, his body starting to tremble. His brother's words were capturing him, he couldn't leave- he could not move a muscle.

His brother's hands drew nearer until his fingers curled around his small wriste and tugging him to him. Ritsuka wanted to fight, he wanted to fight with everything he had. Why couldn't he?

"Ritsuka, you are mine now. You belong to me, you were born for me and me only" his voice was low and smooth as to soothe him into complying- to twist the boy's mind.

_What are you doing you idiot? Your brother lies, he hurts people. Why wont you fight? You'll be hurt, betrayed. _It was a battle inside his head, he thought he knew he hated him, he thought his hatred for him would keep those snake like words from twisting around his heart. By the time he finally started to realize he had to fight back, he felt his brother tugging him along the wet empty side streets. He blinked, and tugged back hard. He broke free of Seimei's grip for just a moment before he felt a crushing grip back around his thin forearm.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Seimei's look grew cold and scary "You are coming with me, Ritsuka. I told you that you are mine and I am going to be sure it stays that way" He barked "Unless, you want me to call Nisei out here to help me"

Ritsuka tugged again "Seimei! Let go of me!" He replied as he used his other hand to try and pry his grip away. It wasn't long though before he grabbed ahold of the other wriste too, his grip just tight enough to keep from causing too much damage.

"What did I say? You have no choice, you are mine no matter how much you try to fight" je smirked, pulling the younger male close "We do not have much further to walk before we are to the spot" Seimei proceeded to tug him along harshly. After soom time, they reached an old house near the outer edge of the city "Ah, here we are at last"

Nisei was waiting on the front porch, Seimei must have ordered him to wait for him "About time" the male huffed, pulling open the door in an irritated manner.

"Ah Nisei, so loyal. I'm going to need your help with this" he grinned, tugging the smaller male through the door. The realization only just hitting Ritsuka of what his intentions were. He tried to struggle more, but by now it was futile, even if he did break free, Nisei was there and he would not fail to get a handle on him.

"Seimei! S-stop this now!" He pleaded

"Oh, and why would I do that? I thought you loved me Ritsuka, after all, I protected you all those years" he replied, pulling off his wet coat and handing him to Nisei to hold onto him while he found a place for it to dry "Off with his too, getting filthy water all over the floors will be unsightly"

Of course, Nisei complied, but he wasn't kind or gentle about it- he stripped it off the boy and passed it off to Seimei to hang with his. Seimei let out a satisified breath as he started up the stairs "Bring him" he commanded.


	2. Loss of Innocence

**Chapter 2... Loss of Innocence**

They had reached the top of the stairs only moments later, Seimei motioning him to follow him to a room near the end of the hall. As he opened the door, he was led to a room that was nearly empty. A bed and a few books on a dusty shelf above a clean orginized desk.

"Nisei, make sure he is secured to the bed, then go fetch _him. _I am sure this will be a sight he will want to witness" he replied, his voice now gentle, but still commanding.

"Tsk, make me do all the shit that is a pain the ass" he scoffed, tugging Ritsuka along roughly as he was still willing to put up a fight. He shoved him over onto the bed and Ritsuka tried to squirm away. Nisei, however, pinned his wrists and sat down on top of him in order to hold him there until his wrists were secured to the bed "You shouldn't fight so much. Your lucky he is going to take care of you, I doubt he will make it hurt as much as I would have"

"Nisei!" Seimei snapped "Learn to behave yourself, unless you want me to toss you aside" he scolded him.

Nisei reluctantly got off the bed before glaring back at the male with disgust "Yeah, I get it. I'm going to fetch your damn mutt" he gestured, leaving the room and slamming the door behind him.

"Sorry for his distasteful behavior" his brother grinned, walking to the bed "Now, I told you that you'd belong to me" he went on, leaning down to caress his little brother's cheek. Ritsuka flinched away from his touch though "You still fight it? But why?" He quiestioned firmly as he crawled onto the bed "Come now Ritsuka, don't you want to rid of these ears with me? Then we'll truly belong to each other" he then crawled over the younger males hips, stradling them firmly "Hmm, your skin, it's soft, but it seems mother is as cruel to you as ever" he muttered, his face coming close to the others in order to lick the cut that ran along the right cheek.

Ritsuka's eyes closed firmly at the contact and he squirmed under the others weight "N-no!" He whimpered softly.

Though his brother did not even pause to his soft plea "now, Ritsuka...I am going to make us both feel good~" He said, leaning down to press a rough kiss against his soft lips. His hands wandered up to message the fluffy appendages on his little brother's head- wanting the chance to feel them before he wouldn't be able to touch them anymore. After that, a hand snaked down, pushing up his shirt to expose Ritsuka's smooth stomach and giving him plenty of excess room to slip off his pants. It wasn't long before he had them both pretty much stripped.

Ritsuka's smaller frame trembled under the other- this wasn't what he wanted to happen and no matter how he struggled, he could not win.

Seimei grinned "Now Ritsuka, the real fun begins~" He commented, leaning over and taking a small bottle from his bedside table. He pulled the lid off and tipped it over so that it dripped over the younger males ass.

Ritsuka's skin jumped and he let out a whimper at the cool liquid spreading against his skin. It was only a moment later before he felt the pressure prodding at his untouched entrance. It caused him to let out a small detestful noise- he barely understood why he made it. But even if he did not like this, it would not stop his body from responding how it normally would when going through such a thing.

Seimei's look grew more pleased as he pressed his finger pass the entrance, starting to prod around inside. In turn the smaller male moaned and whimpered. Seimei kept this up till he was sure the boy's body was well aroused. Seimei was about to claim the boy when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, brought him up" the door creaked open and the blonde was forced into the room with the brothers.

"Ah, Soubi. Just in time for the main event, Nisei made very good on his timing" Seimei grinned- he knew Soubi had some sort of feelings still for Ritsuka, so there was no better punishment.

The blonde froze up at even just the sight of that once familiar face coiled in fear. Before he could even grasp the situation and act, Seimei pushed into the boy- not holding back. A shrill sound came from Ritsuka, his body jolting harshly as he started to tremble both from the amount of pain as well as what there was of plessure. Regardless how his body reacted, he did not like this at all. He was scared and hurt.

Soubi's expression grew pained as he rushed over, forcing Seimei away from the trembling boy. He could not follow an order that made him stand by and watch this. He didn't waste time to use his power to snap the binds on his wrists, his eyes starting to tear up at the sight of Ritsuka in such pain. His hands reached down to cup the terrified face- it was soaked with tears, he knew Ritsuka was really hurting. He never seen him cry like this before.

"How dare you defy me, Soubi" Seimei barked, getting to his feet as he pulled his clothes back over him "Very well, have him for now. I will return to finish what I've started. Behave yourself Soubi, or I'll find worse ways to make you suffer" he hissed, leaving the room quickly.

Soubi's eyes did not leave the male until he was gone. He quickly scooped Ritsuka up, again using his magic to break the big glass window. He wasn't going to risk dragging his through the house. He wrapped the sobbing boy up tight in the blanket before curling his arms gingerly around him and plunging out the window, he was careful to make sure the younger male didn't feel any of the impact as he hit the ground "It's okay now..." he whispered to him, shifting him so he was carrying him bridal side.

Ritsuka was still shaking against the other, clinging to him. His body was in so much pain and he felt hot and uncomfortable. He hid his face against the mans chest "S-Soubi...It's really you...?" He asked, his voice muffled by his coat

"Yes...it's me..." He replied, trying to hide the shaking in his voice. He did not want to sound upset right now even though it was painted all over his face "...I'm sorry.." He whispered.

Ritsuka didn't reply to the man, he remaind silent against his chest while Soubi decided that sneaking into Ritsuka's room was the best option for now, he needed fresh clothes and Soubi figured it might be best to move him out of that home considering the trauma he just went through and having to deal with an abusive parent as well. He was in no condition mentally or physically to go through anything more right now.

As they aproached the house, he went in the way he often did when he snuck in. He walked over to the bed, sitting down as he laid the other down next to him "Ritsuka..." He said softly.

The young male glanced up at him and then looked away "If you are going to apologize...p-please don't... not now..." He replied, he did not want to think about a whole lot right now.

Soubi of course understood, and said nothing further about it "I'll find you fresh clothes" he stated, avoiding looking over at him. He paused though as he felt a tug on his coat. He glanced down, his eyes traveling the arm till it reached the teens face. He was looking away and something seemed to be causing him...discomfort?

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly

"S-Soubi...M-my body...still feels funny..." He whispered, avoiding looking at the male.

He took in a sharp breath and frowned before reaching to comb the teens hair away from his face "And so...you want me to help you get rid of that feeling?" He quistioned carefully

He nodded slightly, biting his lip "Y-yes, rather you then him..." he said in a small voice.

"Are you really sure you want such a thing? I'll only go as far as you are okay with..." he replied gently, cupping his cheek and shifting so he look into his eyes "I do love you Ritsuka, I will not hurt you by forcing you into anything"

He nodded again, his face heating up slightly "Y-yes...I-I will tell you if it is to much..." Ritsuka agreed with that, soubi eased the boy into a siting position before pulling off his coat.

"I'll be slow and gentle...okay?" Soubi said as he placed a kiss to his forehead.


	3. Restarting Bond

**Chapter 3...Restarting bond**

Ritsuka was still skeptical on anything the blonde said, but he figured he would not intentionally hurt him when it came to this. He could hardly look at the piercing blue hues of the older man- he was scared regardless and sort of disgusted at himself for ending up in this sort of state.

Soubi eased off his own coat, it was heavy and in the way. He tossed it over the chair at Ritsuka's old desk before looking back at him. He could tell how the books were placed that the young male hardly attended school anymore. He felt worse- maybe Ritsuka started skipping because it really hurt to much when he left him. He still felt bad, maybe if he would have refused, or put up more of a fight- then maybe Ritsuka would not have to suffer like this. His brother pretty much raped him. Soubi hated that word and, he knew the pain it caused. That's why it upsetted him so much- he wanted to cry, but he needed to be Ritsuka's support.

"Ritsuka..." he said softly "I do love you...no matter what" even if Ritsuka rejected, he would still care. Soubi developed feelings for the young male- which he never intended, he only went to him under Seimei's order. Never did he expect to actually love him.

Ritsuka didn't respond, he just looked away. It was going to take a lot for him to rebuild his trust, especially now. He had been pretty much alone for over a year. His friends slowly drifted away after they started middle school. For awhile, Ritsuka focused on his school work and got through middle school fast. After that, something in him snapped. He started to skip and wander- some nights not even returning home because of his mother's threats. Of course he kept his grades up to ensure he passed.

Soubi leaned over a placed a small kiss on his cheek, playing with a few strands of Ritsuka's lush raven hair. Regardless if black was such a common hair color here, he liked Ritsuka's in particular. He carefully slipped the blanket around the teen off his shoulder, exposing his pale torso. His skin did seem to be a little paler then he remembered and of course, the fact that RItsuka was thin was the same. He really wished he would be more mindful about his eating- he was relieved though because it seemed like it really hadn't got any worse then before.

"Just tell if you need me to stop.." Soubi pleaded softly, it may seem like he was being too careful. He couldn't bare the thought of doing something that horrible to the male. He did want to be RItsuka's, but he would wait as long as needed till he was ready. And if he was to be pushed away and refused, he would have to live with that no matter how it made him feel because to him, only Ritsuka matter.

Ritsuka nodded, his cautiousness making him a little anxious- and not the pleasant anxious either.

Soubi slowly proceeded to trail kiss down his jaw and neck, tugging the blanket out away from his legs so that the smaller body sat exposed. HIs hands gently pressed to the teen's hips, and pushing him back against the bed. A moment later he paused and hovered over him, looking in to those gentle purple hues with hesitation. He then sat up, unbuttoning the front of his shirt. His chest consisted of scattered scars. Ritsuka figured it was from battles or abuse he suffered over the years. There was a painfully sad beauty about it. The one that always made Ritsuka the most, of course, were the ones that rested under the crisp white wrap upon his neck. That name that was cruelly carved into his delicate flesh.

Soubi let a sad smile slide onto his face "It's okay.." He whispered, leaning down again to capture the boy's lips, giving him a sweet kiss. He did not expect though the boy to be at ease or demanding- he felt him tug him closer, his face bright red. He could almost hear it, the beating of his heart. It was so fast, Soubi wasn't sure to be pleased or concerned. However, he could not help but deepen the kiss- his tongue pressing past his the others soft lips.

Ritsuka had missed him and in their time apart, he did mature some. He was still young, but he hardly ever acted his age. He did miss Soubi, it hurt his chest so often when he thought back on the day when he left him behind. And now he was actually _here_, it wasn't a dream. The thought made Ritsuka dizzy and light headed, more so since he was making physical contact like this. He could feel the others chest against his, his lips- it made his heart race. Still however, even feeling like this, their bond was going to need a lot of work and he knew that very well. For now, he wanted to take in the others presence.

The older males hands rubbed the teens hips softly. They were boney and smooth and they seemed so delicate, like he would crack them if he handled them without care. He pulled back from the kiss, shrugging his opened shirt from his shoulders before moving his hands to undo his own jeans.

Ritsuka could hardly look away regardless how red his face was or how nervious it really made him. It was just something about the older male- he wasn't staring out of desire really, just aw. His body was sad and beautiful, in his eyes it was a close as you could get to perfection regardless how anyone else would view it.

By the time Ritsuka had mind enough to turn his attention, the man was nearly undressed. His face turned bright red and his gaze turned.

"Ritsuka...I love you" he reminded softly as he peppered his neck with kisses, his hands trailing down his torso. He wanted to be careful with him, he was sure his body was still in a great amount of pain from what his brother had done to him- yet he wanted to make it so Ritsuka could forget it, he wanted to replace his pain with warm feelings.

Soubi's thumbs circled over his hips- he liked how they felt under his fingers. He lowered his body slightly, his hips meeting with the others. Ritsuka let out a small noise, his body jumping at the contact. Soubi let a slight smile appear on his features, his hips pressing down more against the others. He started grinding his hips gently along the others as he placed loving kisses carefully along his collar bone. The feeling of his flesh against the others was something breath taking for the blonde- it wouldn't feel like this if it wasn't Ritsuka.

He let out a small hum, his whole aroused by the simplisty of the others smooth skin. This wasn't exactly how he would have liked this to happen, he wished it was under happier terms- however he had only dreamt of what it would be like just to be this close to him.

Ritsuka let out small shutters, his small body shifting along with the others movements. His skin was so warm against his. It wasn't quite as scary as he imagined it, he could feel just how much the man cared for him in his actions- it emitted from his body, it was so warm. His breaths came out heavy, his chest pounded so fast that it made it feel like a weight pressed down, not allowing him to take in much air. An occasional moan slipped passed his lips, embarrassed as he was by his noises, he could not find it in him to stop them.

Soubi smiled at the boy's reactions, at least he was enjoying it. It did not seem like he was hurting him or making him feel uncomfortable in anyway. He reached a hand down between them, gently taking hold of both their members. He started to rub them along each other- causing the younger male to squirm undered him, searching for something to hold onto. Soubi smiled, his free hand reaching up to entwine his fingers through his and pinning back against the matress. Soubi's lips grazed over his neck again before pausing at the base where a soft patch of skin was. He ran his tongue over it, his lips clamping down to play with the flesh.

It wasn't long before the boy's body heaved lightly, he could feel a hot feeling build in his lower gut. It was a strange feeling to him, but he was sure he understood what it meant. Small pants and noises leaked out the teens mouth. Soubi could tell the boy was close to reaching his climax already. He figured he would be tired afterwards, so for now, this is as far as he would let himself go "Please hold on...just a little longer" the man cooed lovingly into the boy's ear.

Ritsuka's face turned red and nothing more then a small nod was what he could manage. He would try and hold back as long as needed. He felt Soubi's motions grow more rough and lustful, causing his own hips to rock under the feeling. He tried to keep his noises under control, but it was growing more difficult with each action.

"It's alright now, Ritsuka" he whispered to the other. That was when he let out a loud shutter, his wholr body shaking and his back arching. Soubi felt the heat and the other's body press against his- he cumming immdetiately after the other, the warm substance painting the boy's stomach, mixing with the others.

Ritsuka panted heavily, still in a daze as he started to calm down. Soubi smiled softly and trailed more kisses along his cheek until he reached his lips "Are you okay?" he asked softly, catching his breath as he ran his fingers over his hair.

Ritsuka nodded "Y-yes..." he replied breathless. Soubi felt relieved, he hadn't frightened the boy. He rolled off him and sat beside him, caressing his cheek.

"Rest for a few minutes...I'll help you clean up then...alright?" He urged softly. Several minutes later, Ritsuka reached to tap Soubi's arm for his attention "Hmm, what is it Ritsuka?" He asked, turning his full attention to him.

"C-can I get cleaned up now...? I think I am okay now..." he said, pulling himself to sit up- using Soubi to lean against.

Soubi nodded "Of course, if that is what you wish" he replied, getting up off the bed before pulling Ritsuka into his arms and lifting him up to take into the bathroom. He set him down on the rug in front of the shower as he turned on the water, getting it nice and warm for them. Once it was going, he eased the boy back into his arms- climbing in and setting Ritsuka in front of him, the warm water beating against their skin "Is the temperature okay?"

"Yeah, it's good" Ritsuka replied tiredly, resting back against the others torso.

"I'll try to get you clean quickly so you can rest a little before we leave" he replied softly, reaching up for a wash cloth and some soap.

"Leave? What for?" He question, giving the man a strange look.

"It's not save you to stay Ritsuka" the man stated "You are in no condition to stay here with your mother and Seimei also knows how to get here. It is not a good idea to stay here, you'll just grow weaker then and you are already in rough condition..." The man said, soaking the wash cloth before rubbing the soap in it.

"I'm fine though" he argued stubbornly.

"No...you are not Ritsuka...you are covered in wounds and your weight...you are almost too thin...you'll just get weaker and Seimei will try and take advantage of that fact" he responded firmly as he started to run the wash cloth over his torso to clean him.

Ritsuka did not say anything, instead he grew fussy as the man was cleaning him.

"Ritsuka, hold still. I need to get your legs cleaned to" he said, giving the teen a stern look. Instead of waiting for the boy to comply, he reached for his leg and held it down to clean.

Ritsuka let out a detestful noise and glared at him until Soubi let go before turning his gaze.

"I am sorry Ritsuka, but it's for the be-"

"Save it, whatever. I guess there is no choice..." Ritsuka replied, looking down at the water.

Soubi frowned and got out, grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist before grabbing another for the younger male and pulling the plug. He reached down and wrapped the towel around Ritsuka, lifting him out of the tub so he could get dried off.

After they were done and Ritsuka was dressed, he helped him over to the bed to lay down "I will pack while you rest up...okay?" He said softly, combing back the boy's hair. He walked over to the closet, reaching up to grab the boy's old suitcase he had stashed away. He started folding clothes, tucking them safely in before starting to pack other essentials for him. Almost an hour later he was sure he had grabbed everything that was absolutely necessary for the teen.

He decided not to disturd him yet, he probably hadn't been asleep long. Instead he climbed onto the bed next to him, pushing his hair from his face and pulling the blanket over his shoulder so Ritsuka would not get cold "Sleep well, little prince" he whispered, pecking his cheek.


	4. Departures and Demons

**Chapter 4...Departures and Demons**

Afternoon came quickly, Soubi had fallen asleep at Ritsuka's side. He was more tired then he had thought. He wanted to remain awake to keep close watch over Ritsuka- in which he failed to do so. However, the teen seemed to be unharmed. He sat up, caressing his face before placing a kiss to his noise "Ritsuka, Ritsuka wake up" he said softly, his hand running over his cheek.

The young male's eyes opened slowly as he glanced up to see what woke him "Soubi?" He asked before sitting up quickly. He winced and fell forward into Soubi's chest. The realization that the previous night really did happen was sinking in in that instant

"Careful...it seems like your body is still not recovered.." He said softly as he wrapped his arms around the smaller males shoulders. He could tell he had started to cry again- he was crying like how he cried last night. He did not blame him, nor did he think him weak for it. He was young and he tried so hard to stay strong for everyone. Nothing could make Soubi think he was any less brave, he's done well and sometimes it had to be to much for him to bare and sometimes maybe crying was the only way to keep yourself strong enough.

Ritsuka's little body trembled in his arms, it was a lot to take in. What his brother did...Seeing Soubi again for the first time in two years. He wanted to hate him, he wanted to shout and be angry. But he couldn't, not right now. It hurt to see him and it hurt to let go again. He clung to him so desprately, he figured it was probably a pathetic sight to see.

Soubi tried to sooth him by rocking him back and forth gently "S-shhh...I am here..." He whispered quietly. This wasn't exactly his strong point. He usually was alone when he was upset, with the exception of being in front of Ritsuka a couple times- those were the only times he was comforted in such sweet manners. He tried to be what the boy needed right now.

Ritsuka's sobs calmed some after several minutes as he peeked up at Soubi "Why...why did you not come back soon...I waited for so long...then I-I couldn't do it anymore" he was near hysteria and the more he tried to contol himself, the worse he seemed to sound.

"Ritsuka...I..." There was a lump in his throat. It hurt to try to speak because in all reality, he could have ran away to Ritsuka's side- the only thing that was stopping him was his selfish fears. And now because of his failure to take action on his own, Ritsuka suffered greatly. He lost trust, he ended up with a shattered heart. He had to deal with that sort of pain all over after just healing from his brother's first betrayal and then Soubi left him too. It had to hurt a lot. He wondered how the young boy kept himself together as much as he did. After all, as a teenager, you were developing a lot emotionally and sometimes because of that, teenagers did silly and horrible things. They hurt themselves, they feel apart, they stopped caring about things. What you went through emotionally as a teen often effected how your out look and emotional tolerance was as an adult. And it was a lot harder to change your out look as an adult then it was a teen.

Ritsuka's look grew more questioning before Soubi cleared his throat "I-in reality...there wasn't anything holding me back...nothing but my fear..." He admitted softly and shamefully. He figured it wouldn't be the sort of answer the younger would want to hear, but this wasn't something he should lie about- Ritsuka deserved the truth.

Ritsuka pulled back and looked away "I...I tried to look for you..we all did" he whispered, his ton almost sounding distracted "I tried so hard...but there was no trace..." That was when Ritsuka was slowly starting to give up. Not only on Soubi, but on himself as well. The saddness he felt was always looming. The more he kept his compoisure though, the more it grew and while it did not come out as tears- it turned out with him slowly with drawing from the world. First giving up on friends, then school and then whether or not he really was okay. Eventually, if this had kept up, he would have gave up on everything. It may seem dramatic to get to that extent, but pain was different for everyone and whether they were able to handle it emotionally depended all on how they were always tought or learned to deal with pain.

Soubi did not say anything. He knew that he probably tried so hard. Seimei made sure his location remained hidden. They relocated a couple time to avoid being caught, he bet as they spoke now they were moving in case one of them decided to open their mouth about their wereabouts. RIght now, all Soubi wanted to do was keep the boy safe- and that's what he would do just that.

**~MEAN WHILE~**

"Nisei, did you inform them about our relocation?" Seimei asked, demanding a good answer.

"Yeah, they are on their way out now. Why did you round up a bunch of wack jobs like them anyways? Isn't that a bit extreme? Even for Beloved" he said, folding his arms and shrugging

"We need them, Nisei. Those 'wack jobs' are suppose to benefit us in the up coming war" Seimei responded, irritated by the stupidity of his question "We can't hope to win this alone, we use pawns. Now, I only hope that _you _improved enough not to ba a disapointment again"

"I won't lose again...count on it..." Nisei muttered as he left the room, preparing for their departure as well "Damned demons..." He replied, glancing down at his arm. He did not show Seimei, he would scold him for being weak or stupid enough to let it happen. They were hard to keep in check, at least for only one person. They pretty much destroyed it- covered in cuts and painful bruises "They better prove useful to us..."

_A war with Seven moons...how do you hope to win? Even with these ruthless units, they don't have a lot of experience compared to them...And I...I will be destroy by the fire you ignited, but you know that, don't you Seimei?_

"Ritsuka...Are you ready to head out?" Soubi asked gently. Ritsuka had finaly calmed himself down, of course Soubi's company was of some help too.

He nodded softly "yeah...I guess as ready as I am ever going to be..."

Soubi reached over, his thumb caressing his cheek, wipping away the left over tears off his smooth skin "Alright..." He kneeled down in front of Ritsuka "climb onto my back...we are taking the window out" he replied.

Ritsuka nodded and walked around, placing his hands on his shoulders and his legs straddling his waist. Soubi got to his feet, Ritsuka's luggage in hand as he headed out the door and jumped down to the sidewalk "Do you want to walk, or do you prefer I remain carrying you?" He asked

"I-I can walk my self" he pouted, hopping down off the blondes back. It hurt a bit when he landed, but it wasn't so hard to hide it.

"Fine fine...at least take my hand? I need to keep you close..." Perhaps he was being over protective of the teen, but Seimei was devious- he could pop up at anytime he wished.

"Fine...but don't hide that you actually just wanted to hold my hand" he replied, taking the others hand "I swear you are like a child sometimes"

"Sorry...Ritsuka" he chuckled lightly, leading him along. He knew where they had to got, the Academy...He needed to talk to Ritsu and the other seats about something important anyways.

Ritsuka was quiet for the longest time, just simply following where ever the male was taking him. It was awhile later that they ended up in front of Soubi's old school "This place?" Ritsuka blinked

"Yes, there are things that need to be taken care of..." He responded, taking him inside to get in for a room to drop off Ritsuka's suitcase before heading for the main room where Ritsu and the others often spent working or having meetings when need be. He told Ritsuka to wait in the hallway for a little while.

When he came out almost an hour later, he smiled lightly and found Ritsuka sitting against the wall "Are you doing alright, Ritsuka?" He asked softly as he sat down in front of him "We will be staying here awhile...and they agreed to eventually add you to the seven members in what should have been Seimei's seat" he replied.

"They really will allow such a thing?" He blinked.

"Yes, but they said you could not become one until they are sure they can have our trust" Soubi nodded

"I suppose I can be patient. It's not like I care that much in whether they trust me or not...I'll take what actions I see fit" he replied.

"As you wish" he replied with a slight smile, leaning over to capture the others lips.

"S-Soubi!" His face turned red

"What? It's okay to steal kisses here, it is a fighter school. It's not so uncommon" he teased.

"Th-that's beside the point" he folded his arms "...Soubi...I am hungry..." he blushed lightly.

"Well...how about I take you somewhere for dinner?" He asked softly .

Ritsuka agreed to that "That is fine..." he replied, watching as the man got to his feet and held out his hand to help the other up.

He took his hand and pulled himself up, but stumbled forward from the pain. Soubi caught him and frowned "It still hurts?"

The teen nodded and hid his face against him.

"It's alright..." He replied, patting his head. He did not realize Seimei had been that rough with him, he just hope the damage wasn't too serious. He did not want him to end up in a hospital "Let me carry you...you'll make it worse if you keep pushing yourself like this.." He said picking him up bridal style.

Ritsuka did not want to argue with him right now, he wasn't feeling up to it "Lets just get some food" he said softly, his hand curling and gripping onto the mans coat as he started to walk.

"I'll go somewhere close..." He knew Ritsuka always got embarrassed when he carried him around in public, so he would not take him too far.


	5. The Name is

**Chapter 5...The Name Is..**

Soubi carried Ritsuka back to the school once they had eaten. At least Ritsuka's mood seemed to be at least a little better now. He still admired how strong the boy was- even after what happened with his brother. He hadn't broke down since they left his house and he was trying his best to be in better spirits. Soubi tried to help keep him that way.

"Did you get enough to eat?" He asked the boy as they walked into their room.

Ritsuka nodded and smiled lightly "yeah...the food was really good"

"I'll have to keep that in mind so I can take you there again soon" he smiled, sitting him on the bed before nuzzling his forehead against the teens before helping him out of his coat and hanging it on the back of the door "You tired at all?" Soubi asked softly as he walked over and sat next to Ritsuka on the bed.

"Just a little" he replied, leaning his head against the others shoulder "We did sleep till almost noon" he pointed out.

Soubi chuckled "That is true I suppose...you should still rest...you should get back on a normal schedule"

"Why? It's not like it really matters does it?" Ritsuka replied, giving the man an odd glance.

"Well...I suppose not...but it's healthier for you to have normal sleeping habits" the man replied, running his hand through the youngers hair "at least humor me?"

"...Fine, I'll go to bed. I am not going to sleep yet though" he agrued.

"Still as stubborn as always" he replied with a chuckle "I guess I have no choice but to allow that. Just take it easy, it's important right now"

Ritsuka rolled his eyes "you really want to make a joke out of things now?" He huffed, crawling onto the other side of the bed to lay down. Techinecally in this school, fighters weren't allowed to room with their sacrafice, but Soubi wasn't about to leave Ritsuka alone. He wasn't able to call him if something were indeed to happen. So, he ignored that rule, who would it hurt anyways?

Soubi smiled lightly and kicked off his shoes before laying back on the bed next to Ritsuka "You're very strong..." He admitted softly "You haven't changed a whole lot from two years ago...you've always been so mature" he smiled.

A small blush scattered over the male's cheeks "should you be saying such things right now Soubi?" the teen scoffed

"Maybe not, but I don't see why not.." He replied softly, bringing his hand up to run over his chin "no matter how much you try to block yourself from me, I'll never change my opinion"

"It still doesn't mean I am going to trust you like I use to..." He replied quietly.

"I'm aware of that..." Ritsuka would deny trusting him, but he knew there had to be some trust already otherwise he would have ordered him to leave. He would have shouted and scolded him a lot worse then he already had. He knew Ritsuka's heart was tired, he understood what that was like. And maybe that was why he wasn't fighting back as much as he could, he probably didn't want to have to be alone again. Ritsuka had already started to self distruct and yet he held such a strong facade. Soubi found admiration in that.

"I'll find a way to gain your trust again, even if it takes me the rest of your life" he said, placing a small kiss on his lips.

Ritsuka didn't put up a fight this time, no one was around so he wasn't worried because no one would be able to judge. Soubi still had that warmth he was so found of. It was so inviting and he couldn't help but fall into it "You are going to have to work hard if you expect that" he replied softly before letting out a yawn.

Soubi smiled "I told you you would need the sleep, you're yawning already"

"Shut up" Ritsuka mumbled with a pouty expression.

Soubi chuckled and pulled the young male against his chest "sleep, it's alright. I'll be here"

"That better be a promise" he replied sleepily as his eyes started to fall close.

The older male ran his fingers through his hair in a slow soothing manner, trying to help him ease into sleep. Regardless what Ritsuka thought, he needed the sleep. It would help heal his body.

Ritsuka woke early morning to a loud banging noise. Soubi jumped too as he heard it. It was odd to hear such a noise, was something bad happening? Ritsuka sat up and looked around as there was another clashing noise "Soubi..."

"I know..." He said, pushing off the covers and slipping on his shoes to go see what all the noise was about. Ritsuka followed him of course, curious as well. Another bang, the hall way shook violently as it seemed to draw near.

"Hmmn, so this is the famous fighter school? What a disapointment, it crumbles so easily" a voice called through the dust with the desire of destruction strong in their tone.

As the dust started to clear, a figure showed itself. The person causing such distruction was quite small in stature- and the person accompanying them wasn't a whole lot bigger. It looked like two young females. The smaller one had ebony hair and piercing green eyes. She looked too tiny to be able to cause such damange. The person with her was only a few inches taller, her hair white and her skin color was fairly darker- she was certainly foreign to this country, she looked like she was from India or somewhere along that line.

The two pause as they saw Soubi and Ritsuka peering out of their room "Ah, looks like we get to have fun after all, my dearest" the smaller girl said, a sly grin creeping onto her face.

"What are you doing here?" Soubi demanded. He could tell there was a strong lust to kill in her voice, a fight was unavoidable.

"Heh, we were...hired, I guess is the best way to put it. We figured we would scope this place out before we decide if it was worth putting up with those _others_" her face cringed as she refered to 'others'

"Others?" Soubi questioned "what do you mean others?"

"Hmn, I don't think I want to tell you. I know! I wont say anything, it will be a surprise!" She started to laugh "we are Hopeless and we challenge you!" She demanded

"We are Loveless, we except" Soubi responded. These two seemed powerful, and he hated to drag Ritsuka into this, but he knew Ritsuka would scold him for going in alone.

"Heh, system activated" she responded "we strike first! We will win. We will leave you with no hope! Shadows bend to my will, chain their hearts, let me see their pain!" As she spoke her spell, chains shot out of their shadows, wrapping themselves around their wrists.

Ritsuka cringed as he felt as though a weight was dropped on his chest. Soubi glared at the girls with anger. He hated seeing Ritsuka suffer, so he would insure they suffered greater for it.

"Chains can not bind us, we are light. We own no shadows!" He said, the chains starting to shatter "our light is an arrow, it will sever your hearts!" As he spoke, rays of light gathered over his head, forming spikes and shooting towards the females.

The sacrafice let out a shrill noise as she gripped at her chest. The arrows did not cut them deep, but it sent her heart into termoil "Senka!" She shouted her fighters name as she stumbled. Her fighter rushing to her side.

"Don't worry Fai, I will make them pay" she said, gritting her teeth "Darkness always consumes! It swallows your will and leaves you in fear!" She countered, the area around Loveless starting to grow dark, all their fears starting to shroud that darkness.

Ritsuka froze, his eyes widened as he felt an overwhelming pain. His fears laid out on display for everyone. It showed what his brother did, it showed his fear of being alone, his fear of being abandoned once again, the fear of his brother returning.

"Ahah!" Senka shouted, rather pleased "So _you're _his brother! This is priceless, I'm thrilled I have the honor to break you so he can destroy you! Such sweet irony! Brother against brother, to the death. Now doesn't that sound like a stage that deserves the spotlight!"

"Tsk" Soubi only grew more angry "Our fears are many, but we wont lose sight! Light shines even in the darkest corners!"

"Wrong! Darkness, smoothers light! It blinds the butterfly and causes him to crumble!" The darkness that Soubi tried to vanquish turned to needles, burdened with the pain in Ritsuka's heart. It pierce through Soubi mercilessly, causing him to yelp with pain.

Ritsuka wasn't any better off, Soubi tried to shield him from the physical damage, but he could not protect him from the pain he was going through emotionally. He looked paralyzed yet his body trembled "R-Ritsuka! Ritsuka snap out of it!" He pleaded.

Of course he was in to much pain to respond, he just grew limp against the other.

"Please hold on...I will end this quickly, Ritsuka..." He said softly, kissing his cheek before setting him down. He had to finish this in one blow otherwise they weren't going to win "Darkness can be manipulated, it knows no master. Light becomes its reign! It turns all it touches to oblivion! The butterflies wings spread and sufficate!" He shouted, a bright light appearing before the other unit, taking form of a butterfly as it brightened, sending crushing pulses at them.

They let out loud shrill screams before collapsing to their knees. Moments later, the sacrifice ended up fainting "Fai!" The fighter shouted before gritting her teeth "how dare you!" she hissed, scooping her up "Don't think we'll be the only ones coming for you Loveless! We are not even the begining of what's coming for ya!" She shouted, starting to run away. She wasn't about to get caught.

Soubi panted heavily, he took on a lot of damage and his body was starting to feel heavy. He made his way over to Ritsuka who was still suffering as well "Ritsuka..." He called his name softly.

Ritsuka looked up at him, a shocked look on his face as he turned his glance away.

"You did well, Ritsuka...Are you okay?.." He questioned.

Ritsuka simply nodded "You...you are hurt more then me right now...we need to cover your wounds..." He replied in a small voice

"I'll live.." He stated, scooping Ritsuka up with a groan.

"You shouldn't carry me when your like this!" Ritsuka frowned.

"I can assure you, I am fine Ritsuka" he replied, covering up a wincing sound.

"No you're not" he argued "I am not that much of an idiot Soubi, don't treat me like I am!"

Soubi did not reply for awhile "Sorry..." He mumbled, bringing him into the room. He set him on the bed before heading to the bathroom to find the emergency medical kit that was place in every room. After all, people did get hurt a lot at this school, so it was a good idea to make medical supplies as available as possible.

He grabbed it out from under the sink and brought it back out to the bedroom, opening it on the bed

"Let me help..." Ritsuka said as the man sat down. It would be quicker if he did it, not to mention it wasn't good for Soubi to push himself in this condition- he took quite a beating after all. He opened up the man's shirt and glanced over the bloodied areas. He started to clean them off, it was important he did so before covering them with bandages.

A half hour had passed by the time he was completely done bandaging the man. He closed the medical kit and slid it under the bed to get it out of the way for now.

"Thank you, Ritsuka" the man smiled lightly, resting his head in the others lap "I am sorry I drug you into that battle.."

"It's fine. Its better than having you go in alone, you would have took alot more damage..." He replied softly. Normally he would detest the man laying like this, but he was hurt and probably really tired now.

"They what?" Seimei question Nisei, his tone rather irritated.

"Hopeless, they went to the school, their battle was a draw...their battle with that brother of yours..." Nisei explain. He knew he was going to get punished for this, it was suppose to be his job to be in charge of them- that meant always knowing their wereabouts and preventing them from taking any action without permission "I do not know how they got out of my sight, but it doesn't look like any of our plan was found out.."

"You better hope for your sake that that is the case" Seimei replied, rather displeased by this news "You are lucky, Nisei. I am feeling rather kind today. This will be your only warning, however. It happens again and there will be severe consequences, am I clear?"

"Of course" Nisei replied briefly "I will go get back to my job...as long as there are no further tasks you need me to do right now"

"None, your excused. Don't let things get out of hand again" Seimei replied, resting his chin on the back of his hand as he gestured him off with the other.

"Soubi?" Ritsuka asked "Earlier in the fight...you said that your name is Loveless, my name...not Seimei's..." He stated, glancing out the window "Why is that? I thought you said once that after you have a name, the bond is made...You bare my brother's name, yet you called out loveless..."

Soubi found this a hard thing to respond to, not so much that he did not know the answer, he just did not know how to answer so the other would understand it "The bond with your brother...most units are...romantically interested in each other...usually, now there are cases that are different...With your brother...our bond is of fear...and the bond was made because that was what seemed most suitable for the time. I am a blank...an extra that was meant to be a replacement or even expendable...I am his fighter...but you...you are my sacrifice. I bow to the name Loveless willingly, and answer with fear to the name Beloved...Eventually Seimei's bond would start to be rejected, given that another bond was to form...I think Seimei knew that though..." He explained "Fear only goes so far. It's a strong bond, but one that can easily be written over. Love is a bond that can grow over fear in time..."

Ritsuka blinked and looked down at the blonde "L-love? But I am Loveless, one of no love..." He said, his voice trailing off.

"And that is why...Loveless will become my name as well" he replied, taking the others hand and bringing to his lips to press a soft kiss to his skin "Loveless is be the name I take on, it will be my burden and my honor to be the only fighter for Loveless, as long as you accept me"

Ritsuka was silent for a moment, stricken speechless. He gave a nod, finally finding his words "I will accept...you...can become Loveless, you can take on my name..." He replied softly. With that, there was a dull light coming from his neck, running along the base right above his collar bone. He pulled down his shirt frantically and there lay in fresh letter, his name, Loveless "M-my name?..." It finally showed itself...but why now?

Soubi sat up, tugging his shirt so he could get a good look "How...I wonder why if showed so late..." Soubi figured the name had already appeared, he supposed even though they went into battle- it did not even dawn on him to check.

"Let me see your scars.." Ritsuka demanded.

Soubi blinked, but complied with the teens request. He felt his hand running along the old scars

"They...look a little different..." He said softly "Like they've begun to fade..." They did not seem to have such a look of owning anymore...they looked like any old scar now...

"Perhaps the old bond is starting to fade.." He smiled softly. He pulled the male into his chest and let out a breath "That name, no longer binds me..."


	6. Warnings

**Chapter 5...Warnings**

Ritsuka and Soubi finally settled down, Soubi could hardly believe the events that happen. Ritsuka's name appeared- that was a big deal. He was curious though as to why, maybe that would remain a mystery. Soubi thought maybe some feeling in his heart triggered the name...but was that feeling then? Maybe it was desperation, or loneliness but, maybe it was something different. Perhaps it was a feeling of love or acceptence. It seemed like the most likely case, an emotion triggering, what else could?

He lay in the bed, holding a sleeping Ritsuka firmly against his chest. He was so cute when he slept, it was so hard for him not to smile. It felt nice to be near him again, oddly enough, it felt like home. It seemed as though, whenever he was without the younger male he lived like a zombie. He always detatched himself to push away the pain. To be honest, he was surprised Ritsuka did not reject him after how he hurt him. He frowned slightly before resting his head just above the others "..Ritsuka, you are too forgiving" he whispered to himself as he closed his eyes. He was extremely tired from the beating he had took in battle, but he always pushed himself, especially for the teens sake. He would do anything to make him happy.

A few hours later, Ritsuka had started to stir in his sleep before jumping awake nearly to tears. He sat up and looked over at Soubi who was sound asleep. He figured the idiot must have stayed up till he could not even bare it anymore. He rubbed his eye before slipping out of the bed. Soubi wouldn't notice if he just went for a quick walk, right? He was out cold, sleeping like a baby. He quietly cracked open the door and snuck out into the grand halls of the school. They seemed a lot bigger when they were completely empty. Never the less, the teen ventured forth- having no particular place in mind. He grew lost in thought after awhile, which mind you wasn't a good thing at this point.

Distastful thoughts kept coming back, thoughts of all the events that happened over the last couple days. His body trembled as he lost his balance and leaned into the wall before sliding to his knees. Tears started flowing out of him. This may not have seemed something to cry over so much, but if you were to actually go through it, imagine how you would feel. The pain was fresh in his mind, he could feel his brother's disgusting hands running over his body and the sharp pain. It felt as if he was experiencing it all over. His hands gripped at his head, he wanted to forget it happened- he wanted for the first time, to erase a memory.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and he jumped, turning quickly and drawing away "N-no! Don't touch me!" He shouted, getting ready to run.

"Ritsuka!" Soubi said his name firmly before grabbing his wrist to stop him from fleeing.

"No! Let go! Why are you doing this?!" He shouted, trying desprately to pry the grip away.

With a swift tugging motion, Soubi pulled the struggling teen into his chest, quickly wrapping his arms around him "Ritsuka! Enough!" He said loudly "It's only me"

Ritsuka tripped into Soubi as he tugged him, fighting for a moment until Soubi managed to snap him out of his fit "S-Sou...bi..." His voice was muffled against Soubi's shirt.

Soubi let out a small sigh, falling to his knees with the other "Shhh...It's only me, I will not hurt you, Ritsuka" he replied, rocking the boy in his arms. He could feel himself starting to tear up, seeing the boy like this hurt so much. And it was all because he failed to be there for him, to protect him like he should have.

Ritsuka curled against the man, sobbing loudly as the man tried to sooth him "S-Soubi...i-it hurts..."

That was one of the most heart breaking thing the man had heard, he couldn't help but let a few tears slide down his cheeks "I...am sorry Ritsuka..." He whispered, afraid his voice would crack and show the pain this scene caused him. Soubi eased his hand under the boy's legs to lift him up off the ground. He carried him back to the room, not wanting to cause a scene out in the hall. Students would start waking up soom and he did not want either of them to be seen by others in this condition.

Once they were back to the room, Soubi sat on the bed, pulling the smaller male into his lap "Ritsuka..." He whispered, cupping the males cheeks "You shouldn't wander off alone...I was worried.." he said, his thumbs wipping at the boy's tears "I'm sorry I couldn't be there to stop that...it...it was all my fault..."

"St...op it, d-don't blame yourself...you couldn't have known!" He replied, avoiding eye contact with the blonde.

"But, even so...I could have been there, I could have been at your side...I could have.." He replied with a pained expression.

"Soubi, just stop!...you had no way of knowing he would try this, s-so please...don't blame yourself..." He said as more tears started to spill out.

Soubi took in a sharp breath, leaning forward to res his forehead against the others. A few stray tears rolled off the man's cheeks, dropping against Ritsuka's skin and mixing with his tears-rolling off the side of his cheeks "Ritsuka...how did someone as beautiful as you get stuck with me? And with all this saddness?..." He said, looking into his eyes.

Ritsuka froze as he felt the man's tears, his eyes meeting his as he spoke "I...it's probably because this saddness that I ended up being this person..." He replied, hardly hearable due to how much he was crying "I-I am hardly beautiful Soubi...you shouldn't say such a thing..."

"But Ritsuka...you are..." He replied, laying back and pulling the teen with him "Your eyes say a lot...they are the most beautiful there are..." he knew that it was probably because he suffered so much, but Ritsuka was always kind and even now he was still so innocent and gentle- he loved every bit about him "I love you Ritsuka..."

A small blush cover his face as he let out a sigh, his head falling against his chest "Y-you always have the worst timing to say things.." He muttered.

Soubi smiled sadly "It works though...and it's true" he added softly, brushing back the pieces of hair against the boy's face that were dampened by his tears.

"I...shut up!" Ritsuka's blush grew as he turned his head, trying to make it sound like he was scolding Soubi for stating such a thing.

Soubi chuckled and sat up "your cute when you act like that Ritsuka" he replied softly, leaning forward to steal a kiss on the lips.

Ritsuka found it hard to protest his kiss, instead, to his surprise- he found himself encouraging it, pressing into without hesitation. What a pervert, that was always what he wanted to think whenever Soubi did these sort of things, but he developed a soft spot for them. After all, he did such things because he loved him. He had horrible timing to act this way, but it did help- as much as he really hated to admit to himself.

"It's going to be okay...Okay, Ritsuka. I wont let anything happen to you from now on" he whispered before kissing him again

"You're going to have to prove it...I wont just trust you with words..." He responded

"I know, and I will" he replied, laying the teen back on the bed, placing loving kisses along his jaw.

"S-Soubi! D-do you really think now is the right time to do this sort of thing?!" The young male stuttered as his cheeks heated up

"Well, students are busy...and right now we have nothing better to do. I will stop if you want me to" he replied with a small smile.

"I-it's not that!" Ritsuka said as he grew fluster "Y-you're enjoying this aren't you?" He pouted

"Oh? Am I?" He teased. The teen was still so inoccent, it was really cute "are you afraid Ritsuka?" He asked softly.

He nodded his head in a small motion "j-just a little..." He didn't want it to hurt like it did with Seimei...violated him. He grew stiff and his expression became somewhat pained.

"Ritsuka, it wont be like that.." He already knew the thought that was running through the young males head "we do not have to do anything if you are not up for it..." He whispered. He understood if the teen was still too scared to do anything and he wasn't about to force him into anything.

Ritsuka didn't respond, but Soubi could see in his eyes that he wasn not ready yet for this. He smiled softly and laid down on the bed, tugging the other down on top of him "rest, I am sure this afternoon has been tiring, we'll get something to eat after you've had a nap" he said.

Ritsuka nodded, curling up on him as he dozed off for a little bit. By the time he woke up, it was nearly super time.

"Ah, have a good nap?" Soubi smiled as Ritsuka opened his eyes.

"Y-yeah, I guess so" he replied, sitting up and letting out a yawn.

"You hungry? It's after six" the blonde stated as he patted the others head.

"Hmm...oh, sure" he replied in a somewhat distant voice.

"Everything okay, Ritsuka?" He asked as he gave him a concerned look.

"Yes Soubi, it's fine" he replied almost irritated in tone before getting up to find a change of clothes. By the time they were ready to head out, it was six thirty. Most the dinner rush hour would be past by now- in Soubi's opinion that was the best time to go. He was not a fan of really crowded places.

They headed off down the hall, Soubi holding onto Ritsuka's hand to ensure he stayed by his side. He figured he would take him to somewhere different this time, there were plenty of places to go with in a walking distance that Ritsuka might actually like.

Ritsuka kept feeling a strange pressence, he had not told Soubi about it yet because he figured he was just being paranoid. But that was when he felt the man stop in his tracks, his hand tightening around the raven's.

"What are you two doing here?" Soubi demanded with a glare.

The young female stepped forward "be at...ease. We do not desire a fight this time" the young sacrifice replied. She and her partner seemed to be in pretty rough condition.

"What is it you are bothering us for then?" The blonde asked the girls.

"W-we escaped, we are here to tell you about... his plan" Fai replied. Her voice was actually quite pretty, it was obvious she had not been in this country for very long. You could tell she was struggling with the language too, it wasn't nearly as fluent.

"His?! You mean my brother?!" Ritsuka asked quickly.

"Yeah, that guy. It's hard to believe he is really even human" Senka scoffed, placing her hand on her hip as whe rolled her eyes "What a pain in the ass. Basically we came to you because we gonna join your side. You seemed to be as tough as us"

"...It seems though, there are others...hmn, stronger?" She was struggling with wording things "they aren't as k-kind or merciful as we.." The taller girl explained.

"Basically they are ruthless thoughs...more like blood hungry demons, lots worse then us" The raven haired girl gestured with her hands.

"We should go somewhere to talk about this then. Me and Ritsuka were about to eat. You can join us and tell us what you know" Soubi responded, giving them a skeptical look.

"Glad you are so cooperative, we figured you wouldtry and battle us" Senka chuckled, taking Fai's hand "sounds good to me, let's get going. Don't want to waste time ya know!"

"Right.." Soubi said, walking with Ritsuka and the girls. It did not seem like they were up to anything, they would not have been so willing to sit in a public place if they were actually plotting. And, judging by their condition, Seimei had dealt out punishment. He wouldn't put it bast him, the smaller one couldn't be older then Ritsuka and the older did not seem to be in anyway aggressive- he probably took advantage of that fact. In the long run, no matter how bad those two seemed to act, they were harmless.

"So, how old are you?" Ritsuka asked, noticing the smaller one was without ears. She was about his hieght so he figured she had to be near his age. But then again, five foot four was a pretty normal hieght for females in their country.

"I am fourteen and Fai here just turned eight teen a few weeks ago" Senka smiled "It's cute because she's a lot old and still has her ears"

Fai understood what she just said and turned her face as she blushed "y-you don't have to...put it like that..." She said shyly

"But it's not like I am saying it's a bad thing" she shrugged "It means Fai's ears are mine" she stated with a giggle.

"It...must be nice losing your ears to the person you want to take them..." Ritsuka thought aloud.

"Hmn? What did you say?" The younger female asked, not being able to make out Ritsuka's words.

Soubi knew what he said and frowned, deciding it was not right to bring those events to mention in the company of these two.

"O-oh nothing! I was just surprised that I am older then you...I am a year older" he replied, covering his slipped thoughts.

"Ritsuka, does this place look good?" Soubi interupted as he paused in front of a small cafe.

Ritsuka nodded "sure" it seemed like it would be descent enough, not that he minded so much where they went.

Soubi walked in and led them to a booth near the back, one private enough for them to talk as they pleased about what they needed. A waitress came by and dropped off some menus to order from as well as taking their drink order before heading back.

"Now, what is it you wanted to say?" Soubi demanded

"Aye, esay now..." Senka chuckled at Soubi's demanding tone.

"That man...Seimei plans to start a war with Seven" the elder replied briefly


End file.
